


the time vik and harry almost messed up (a little bit)

by yoyojess



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, sidemen - Fandom
Genre: 2 boys trying to hide their relationship from their close group of friends?, M/M, Secret Relationship, also my first time writing something for them, and they're deadass cute, idk what to title this, kinda weird sorry, like i said this is kinda weird, so its also kinda bad so, the rest of the boys are mentioned a little, there's like 2 works for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyojess/pseuds/yoyojess
Summary: harry and vik are pretty good at this secret relationship and hiding things. but they also aren't.





	the time vik and harry almost messed up (a little bit)

neither know how this secret relationship started. but they both liked it so, they were fine with it. they were pretty good at keeping things covered. like having an excuse for harry sleeping over in vik's room so often when he had his own room at his own flat. or making sure their stories added up when they went out on a date. but they were also not very good at it. like when simon walked into the kitched early one morning to see harry's arms wrapped around vik's waist as they made breakfast. or when jj noticed the fading hikey on vik's neck from a few nights before. but their riskiest mistake was forgetting to lock vik's door the night before the recording of a sidemen sunday. vik and harry had been cuddled up in bed that morning, completely forgetting the other 5 men who were downstairs, waiting for their 2 other friends to come down to shoot the video. but when it became way too long, josh decided he should go up there and find out what was taking so long, but that turned into all of them going together. harry had woken up and just stared down at vik's face, taking it all in. he loved vik. vik had suddenly opened his eyes at the sound of multiple footsteps coming their way. harry was shocked to see how quickly vik jumped out of bed and put his pants on. harry had also gotten up and grabbed a shirt off the floor. vik was in his bathroom, trying to find a way to cover up the hikey on his neck, and harry had decided on just sitting on vik's bed, looking at his phone. then the door had opened. harry looked up, seeing all 5 men.  
"dude, where've you been?" ethan asked.   
"oh, sorry, was just waiting on vik" harry said, looking towards the bathroom door.  
"aright, just come down when you're ready" tobi said, making josh close the door. harry listened as the footsteps got faint before heading to the bathroom to check up on vik. he was looking in the mirror, massaging the hikey harry had given him last night. harry quickly became embarrassed before heading over and wrapping his arm's around the smaller man's waist.  
"sorry mate, completely forgot about filming today" harry said, resting his head on vik's shoulder. vik smiled.  
"don't worry, its okay. also, what's with you calling me 'mate'?" vik laughed. harry chuckled along with vik before pulling him very close and whispering a quick 'i love you' and heading out the bathroom door.  
"you're wearing my shirt" vik called out, laughing when he heard harry's soft 'o shit'.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything vik/harry/sidemen related so sorry if it was kinda trash.


End file.
